totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Epic!/Extra Content
'Jay- The Day After' Jay sat on the rocky ground in front of the camera. "I like to think of myself as a nice and upbeat person, and I try not let to get things bring me down. It was kind of disheartening being a first boot, but I'm not going to mope about it, because I'm not like that. I like to reflect positively on things, and I think I can do that with this experience. I mean, how many people get to be on Survivor? And I did it!" The camera cut to another scene of her sitting in the same spot. "Who am I rooting for...I don't really know! I really liked everyone in my stay out there, and they're all nice people on the wiki as well. I don't feel bitter towards my tribe at all, I'm rooting for them, really. Go Tapoom!" 'Secret Scene- Duke' '--Tapoom- Day 6--' Zeke- Tapoom Tribe:' '''People don’t realize how BORING it is out here. All you have to do is strategize, and be dehydrated. So we decided to play a game of tag. Not sure if it was a good idea, but hey. Zoey ran up and slapped Indi’s back. “You’re it!” she yelled, and ran away. “Mika, do you want to play?” Indi asked. “Sure!” Mika said, standing up. '''Mika- Tapoom Tribe:' I haven't played tag since I was a little kid….but it’s boring out here, so why not? Nick looked at his tribemates. “I’m surrounded by idiots…” he muttered, before Nate slapped his back. “YOU’RE IT!” he screeched. “Don’t.” Nick warned. Nick- Tapoom Tribe: I’m all for unifying the team or whatever, but I refuse to play friggin’ tag like a three year old. “Come on Duke, you have to play!” Zoey said. “I’m actually feeling kind of sick.” Duke said, trying his best to sound injured. “Mhmm.” Zeke replied. “Suuure.” Zoey said, smirking. “Anyway, I’m gonna go back to the game. Jordan has been safe for too long.” she whispered, then snuck away, with Zeke following. Nick: I’m on the outs already, I have nothing to lose. And I’d like to leave this island with my dignity intact 'Nate- The Day After' Nate sat on the rocks and glared at the camera. "Most people have gotten over it by the time they make these videos, but not me. My tribe is so stupid. Why would they vote ME out over Mika? Why would they vote anyone out over Mika? She's so dumb!" The camera flashed to him bashing a rock on the ground. "Who am I rooting for? Ondude. At least they aren't a bunch of backstabbing little biches! I swear, if I ever see Mika in real life again, I'll--" The camera cut to the TDEpic logo, and then flashed to black. Preview- Episode Four "Next time, on Total Drama..." a shot of James, Maxwell, Dakota, and Jacob was shown. "On Tapoom, the outsiders are put back in their place." "I voted with Duke last vote, but from now on, it's us five against him and Mika." Zeke said. "But on Ondude..." a shot of Vince and Avery is shown. "...the love tribe..." a shot of Ondude celebrating the challenge win from episode three was shown. "...is no more." "I hate him. He's so obnoxious." Dakota said. "OH MY GOD, JUST GO HOME. NOBODY LIKES YOU." Maxwell yelled. "What if we threw the challenge?" Matt suggested. "Things just got real ugly, reeeeeal fast." Jackson said. Reddy- The Day After "I'm still MAJORLY pissed about my boot." Reddy grumbled sitting on a rock. "The thing that makes me the most angry is who they kept me over. All Duke does is complain about EVERY SINGLE THING. When it'd rain, he'd complain he was too cold and wet. When it was sunny, he'd complain that it was too hot and dry. Not everything can be to your specifications, idiot." Another shot of Reddy on the rocks was shown. "And...don't even get me started on Jordan. I've met POOL NOODLES who do more than him on a daily basis. He would just sit around, and do nothing. And that was BEFORE he got sick. For the last three days, if you could get him to do more than cough, you were a miracle worker. Who am I rooting for? No one. I can't bring myself to root for dumb people." Secret Scene- Indi '--Tapoom Tribe- Day 8--' Indi- Tapoom TribIe: '''I wouldn't call myself the tribe chef: it makes me sound better than I am. I do most of the cooking around camp, but that's only because I'm the only one that really can ^^ "Guys, dinner's ready!" Indi called throughout the camp as the other 7 Tapoom members raced towards the firepit. "This is so good, what is it?" Mika asked. "Rice and fish, like always..." Indi said. '''Zeke- Tapoom Tribe: Indi's cooking is great, but someone has to catch that cooking, and fish are a lot harder to catch then to cook. Zeke jumped in to the water as a fish swam by, but he missed it by a longshot. Mika and Zoey giggled on shore as he groaned. "Another failed attempt, eh?" Zac said, as he walked by. "Okay, we get you're bad at this, but could you hurry up? There are hungry people here." Reddy grumbled. "Why don't you come and help?" Zeke muttered. "Can't. Water is like...wet. And cold." Reddy justified. "Ask Mika or Zoey." "I'm allergic to water." Mika grinned. "Same!" Zoey added. Zeke sighed. "Zac?" "Sleeping." Reddy said. "Jordan?" "Puking." Indi walked into the water. "How many have you caught?" "Uh...two..." Zeke scratched his head. Indi quickly grabbed a fish that swam by. "Here, we have 3 now!" she said, putting it in Zeke's hands and walking back to the firepit. '''Zeke-Tapoom Tribe: '''She can cook them AND catch them?